


Korean Affairs

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, The Empty Hearse Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bond Air all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korean Affairs

"You told Sherlock that Moran was working for the North Koreans?" Anthea asks in surprise.

Mycroft smiles blandly. "When he was eight, I endeavoured to teach my brother about the Cold War, but we got somewhat bogged down. When I say 'Korea' nowadays, Sherlock's brain switches off immediately. A useful trick sometimes."

"Operation Sumatra's still risky."

"Not really. Bond Air all over again. A puzzle to solve, so Sherlock focuses on what will happen and when. No deeper worries about _why_."

"But the switch?"

"Such devices invariably have off switches, if not always so obviously placed. And if he doesn't find it, there are fail-safes. An incompetent terrorist plot is still a terrorist plot."

_But what if the public are disappointed that Parliament wasn't blown up_? She can't say that.

"It's the Lords themselves we have to persuade," Mycroft says, as if he's heard Anthea's thoughts. "That was what the PM wanted. The bill passed and Lord Moran removed from politics. The what and the who, but the PM obviously doesn't care about the how. After all, _someone_ would have got to Moran eventually."

"So Sherlock's role...?"

"A bonus. Good publicity for him, he'll look patriotic. Don't worry, my dear. Sherlock's mind is brilliant but limited. It'll never occur to him that it was our Service that planted the Underground Bomb."

   

**Author's Note:**

> In _The Great Game_ Mycroft tells Sherlock he can't be away from his office becasue of the Korean elections. And assuming that Sherlock, like Benedict Cumberbatch, was born in 1976, he would have been eight in 1984.


End file.
